Pack-a-Punch Machine
The Pack-a-Punch Machine is a utility powered by Element 115 found in every Zombies map after Shi No Numa (excluding Dead Ops Arcade, Bus Depot (Survival), Diner, and Farm). It also appears in the Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising maps Mechanical Body Lab and Ghost Swamp. It was most likely created by Ben Lilly, a blacksmith from The Old West. Overview The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves. The machine typically changes the weapon's name, adds one or more attachments, increases the damage output, increases the magazine capacity and makes the firing sound higher pitched accompanied by a red/purple muzzle flash. The weapon also notably gains a bizarre camouflage to accent the changes done to it. The camouflage changes by game, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Black Ops III', by map as well. In Call of Duty: World at War, the weapon gains elaborate engraving with calligraphy patterns. The metal appears to be stainless steel (changed to light blue in the Black Ops version of Der Riese.) and any wooden parts remain the same. As Pack-a-Punch was introduced in Der Riese, it is the only map to include this camouflage. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the weapon gains a black finish with red circuitry patterns running across it. All wooden parts remain the same, as do any optical attachments. In the Wii version of Kino der Toten, due to the Wii's hardware limitations, the weapons instead become a sort of green with yellow engravings, much like a real circuit board. In the remastered Der Riese, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 gains a golden camouflage after Pack-a-Punching. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II on Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise and Buried, the weapon is a mixture of dark blue and yellow much like a molten meteorite. Wooden parts remain the same, although optical attachments are now also textured with the camouflage. In Mob of the Dead, the weapon gains a menacing black finish with lava-like cracks over it with alchemy symbols spread across it, making it almost demonic in nature to suit the map's theme. The wooden parts become a bone-like white, as do any optical attachments. In Origins, the weapon gains a very light, space-like blue camouflage. The wooden parts become covered in a dieselpunk-like metal, but the optical attachments have the space-rock camouflage instead. This camouflage resembles the Weaponized 115 Camouflage, but blue instead of green. In Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''on Shadows of Evil, the weapon changes into a style similar to Mob of the Dead's, with a black finish and lava-like cracks, although noticeable differences are the amount of engravings and alchemy symbols in the camouflage which have increased and the lower amount of relief between the cracks and the metal parts. In the remake of Der Riese, The Giant, the weapon changes to black with elaborate gold-green patterns, similar to Der Riese's, including new engravings like iron crosses and isotopes. In Der Eisendrache, the weapon gains a look similar to the Dark Matter Camo with the difference that it can be in various colours instead of just purple. These colors include red, blue, yellow, green, and purple. In Zetsubou No Shima, they gain a bright yellow camo with moss and slime covering the weapon. In Gorod Krovi, the weapon gains a scaly camouflage with randomly selected colors, much like the skin of the Dragons seen in the map. Effects on weapons When Pack-a-Punched, most weapons have increased damage, larger magazines, added effects, and/or more reserve ammo. Some weapons may gain attachments, change fire mode and some may even fire different projectiles after Pack-a-Punching. Heavier weapons, such as light machine guns and launchers usually gain increased mobility resulting in the player being capable of higher speeds. Off-wall weapons can replenish ammo by buying ammo for it in the place they were bought for 4500 points. In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, when most 2025 weapons are put into the Pack-a-Punch machine (excluding Wonder Weapons) after they have already been Pack-a-Punched, they are given a random (realistically equippable) attachment, at only 2000 points. Pack-a-Punching a weapon again does not replenish its ammo capacity. In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, due to the Weapon Kits system, Pack-a-Punching a weapon does not add any new attachments, except FMJ (on classes with FMJ equipable), and Extended Mags (though some guns may only show it as a visual change, and does not actually have increased magazine size). However, a new feature was added that allows all weapons to be Pack-a-Punched again for 2500 points, to add a module to their weapon. The five modules are Blast Furnace (makes a zombie burst into flames which can spread to multiple zombies eventually killing them), Fireworks (zombies hit with the fireworks bullet will explode into fireworks with a model of the weapon that shot it; the fireworks last for three seconds and kill any zombies in its area of effect), Turned (turns the zombie against the other zombies and will melee the closest ones to death with one swipe to kill each, until the turned one dies), Dead Wire (creates a mini Wunderwaffe effect and chains to up to ten zombies, gaining its chaining ability as rounds progress), and Thunder Wall (a Thunder Gun effect will propel zombies in close range of the zombie struck with the thunder wall bullet in the air). Locating and accessing the Pack-a-Punch Machine World at War and Black Ops trilogy Der Riese and The Giant The Pack-a-Punch machine is seen on the platform where the players start, blocked off by a door. To open it, the power must be turned on and the three teleporters be linked to the mainframe. As each teleporter is linked, the door gradually opens. Kino der Toten The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a small projector room above the theater. To access it, the player must turn on the power and link the teleporter in the theater to the mainframe. The teleporter can then be used to teleport the players in it to the projector room. After 30 seconds, all players will be teleported out of the room. The teleporter enters a cooldown period, and any subsequent time the players wish to access the Pack-a-Punch machine, the teleporter must be re-linked to the mainframe. "Five" The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a closed panic room in the war room (middle floor). To access it, the power must be turned on and all four DEFCON switches have to be used to lower the DEFCON level to 5. After this, all the teleporters in the map will teleport players into the panic room, and the Pack-a-Punch machine will become usable for the next 30 seconds. During this time period, the players will be free of zombies (as they cannot enter the teleporter and more will not come out of the windows in the room), however after it, the panic room's doors leading into the war room will open and the Pack-a-Punch machine will become unusable. When all players have exited the panic room, the doors will close and the DEFCON resets to 1. Another way to open the panic room and link all the teleporters to the room is to obtain the Bonfire Sale power-up, which is rewarded by killing the Pentagon Thief without having anybody's weapons stolen. The room can be accessed then, regardless of DEFCON levels. Ascension The Pack-a-Punch machine is located near directly below the rocket, in a small room next to the launch pad. To access it, the power must be turned on and all three Lunar Landers must be used at least once. After this, the rocket can be launched via a button next to the power switch, and after it has taken off or blown up, the big door blocking off the launch pad opens and the player can use the Pack-a-Punch machine. Call of the Dead The Pack-a-Punch machine will be randomly placed in any of three spots around the map (in a pool of water near Stamin-Up, Quick Revive or Juggernog). To access it, the player must turn on the power, after which the lighthouse's light beam starts to spin around. After a random amount of time, a lightning strike is heard and the beam will start to move radically, and will eventually stop and point to the Pack-a-Punch machine which rises up from the water. After a while, the Pack-a-Punch machine will lower back into the water and the light beam will start rotating again (the Pack-a-Punch machine can not lower back into the water if a weapon is in it, making it safe to use even at the brink of time). The machine cannot be located or used when the light beam is not pointing at it. Shangri-La The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on the top of a staircase in the starting area, with some of the upper halves of the stairs missing. To access it, the player must turn on the power, after which four small stone statues around the map have some parts of them spinning (the amount of parts spinning is directly dependent on the amount of players in the game; if there is one player, there will be only one part spinning while if there are four players, all four parts will be spinning). These statues are located next to the Quick Revive, on the lower side of the big wooden bridge near the MP5K, next to the power switches and in the cave leading to AK-74u. Next to the statues are stone slabs, and by standing on one, a part of the statue stops moving. Once all parts stop moving (all players standing on a stone slab), the missing stairs to the Pack-a-Punch machine will emerge from the ground and the machine becomes usable. However, after a certain amount of time, water will flush down all the players on the staircase and the stairs will lower down. Moon The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in the No Man's Land (next to where the players start), and it can potentially be used immediately (although gaining 5000 points in the area is difficult and the player only has M1911 to upgrade). To access it again once the players teleport to the Moon, the power must be turned on, and all players must stand on the teleporter pad over the power switch (it is accessible by jumping on it from the area with the AK-74u). This will teleport all players back into the No Man's Land, and the Pack-a-Punch machine can be used there. After teleporting back, the teleporter cannot be used to get back to No Man's Land until the next round. Green Run (TranZit) The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a small hallway room under the bank in Town fortified by three metal doors. To access it, the player must open all doors; the first two are opened by simply blowing them up with an explosive (frag grenades are perhaps the easiest choice). The third needs power to open; a Turbine has to be placed next to the door in the Power Plant with a lightning symbol on it. As long as the Turbine is powering the door, the door in the bank will be open and the hallway with the Pack-a-Punch machine accessible. In solo play, the player should make haste to get to the Pack-a-Punch machine after placing down the Turbine as there is not much spare time after traveling from the Power Plant to the Town. After getting to the room, the Pack-a-Punch has to be built on the other end of the hallway by using the parts scattered throughout the room. After it is built, the machine can be used. If the Turbine runs out of power, the door closes, but only after all players are out of the room. It can be re-opened by placing a new Turbine next to the door in the Power Plant. Town The Pack-a-Punch machine is located over the giant lava pit in the center of the map, and it can be used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand. However, the player should be careful not to stand in the lava for too long as it will eventually down them. Juggernog is suggested as it won't down them as quickly, but the same can happen if you stand in it for too long. Nuketown Zombies The Pack-a-Punch machine will be located on any of the numerous spots around the map. To access it, the players have to kill 100 zombies (the amount of remaining zombies can be seen on the "Welcome to Nuketown" sign in the center of the map), after which a meteorite will fall from the sky accompanied with a warning siren. There is a random chance for a meteorite to be the Pack-a-Punch machine or any of the available perks, with the exception of solo mode, where Quick Revive will always come first, increasing the chance of getting it earlier, and location where it will drop is also random (preset places are marked with a stack of boxes similar to a mystery box spawn). After every another 100 kills, a new meteorite will fall. Once the Pack-a-Punch machine appears as a drop, it can be used immediately. Die Rise The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in one of the four elevators on the skyscraper adjacent to the one where the players start. To access it, the power must be turned on, and all the elevators will start working, one of them containing the Pack-a-Punch machine. The machines will randomize each game, and it swaps places with Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer, and Mule Kick. Do keep in mind that the elevator can move to another floor while Pack-a-Punching, which means that there is a chance for the player to lose 5000/2000 points and their weapon in the Pack-a-Punch. Mob of the Dead The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on the Golden Gate Bridge. It can be accessed by building Icarus and flying it to the bridge. To leave, the player must use the Electric Chairs located on the Golden Gate Bridge. In order to re-access the bridge, the player must refuel Icarus using gas cans found around the map. Cell Block The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on the third floor of the cell block, and it can be used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand, save from opening the gates to get there. Buried The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a gazebo next to Stamin-Up. To access it, the power must be turned on, and the player must go through the mansion where the ghost roams and through the maze. The debris before the mansion can be destroyed with the help of The Giant, or the gate can be jumped over with the Paralyzer or Trample Steam. The Pack-a-Punch machine is at the end of the spiral staircase. Borough The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in front of the cemetery, and it can be used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand. Origins The Pack-a-Punch machine is located at the Excavation Site in the middle of the map. All six 115 Generators must be activated for the Pack-a-Punch to turn on. The generator's locations are *Generator 1: In the starting room. *Generator 2: Near the workshop, by the Tank station. *Generator 3: Near the workshop and Speed Cola. *Generator 4: Far left end of the No Man's Land, by the Wind tunnel and Juggernog. *Generator 5: Far right end of No Man's Land, near the Lightning tunnel and Stamin-Up. *Generator 6: Located behind the church where the Tank can be found. Shadows of Evil To unlock the door that hides Pack-a-Punch, the player must complete all four Rituals around the map. To begin the rituals, the player will need the Summoning Key and a character specific item, which are Nero's lawyer's Fountain Pen, Jack's Badge, Floyd's Championship Belt and Jessica's manager's Hair Piece. When these items are taken to their corresponding ritual tables, the player must survive against some Keepers, with a sacrifice floating above the ritual table, screaming for help. The sacrifice will explode into blood upon the ritual completion. When completed, a Gateworm will spawn above the table; these can all be taken at once in solo and co-op. These must be taken to the Rift (underneath the Junction) and placed the Gateworms on the four podiums. When all of the worms are placed, the player must complete the final Ritual, when completed, the Shadow Man will appear thanking you for the characters services, he will then transform into an evil monster form and disappear, the Pack-a-Punch will then be open, which comes in the form of a Portal. Note that a Margwa spawns after the 2nd, 4th, and Pack-a-Punch Ritual. Der Eisendrache Pack-a-Punch can appear in three different locations around the map depending on where the pieces are teleported: # Undercroft: an underground area that can only be accessed once power has been turned on. It is adjacent to the large central pillar in the room, opposite side of the pillar with the dragon statue on it. # Bastion: an outdoor area behind the power switch. It is opposite the Wundersphere. # Launch Pad: a small area of the map only reachable by the teleporter in the Undercroft and from the Wundersphere in the Bastion (after teleporting there and activating the landing pad). It is on the walkway just next to the rocket. Before the Pack-a-Punch can be used, all three of its locations must be visited. Each location has pieces of the machine, and when approached, the player will be prompted to teleport the pieces. When two locations have had their pieces teleported away, the third will construct the Pack-a-Punch machine in place, and will be immediately available for use. Afterwards, the machine will occasionally move between the three locations. At each available location, there will be a board near the three locations showing which location the machine is currently at, listing them by name. Zetsubou No Shima The Pack-a-Punch machine can be accessed by draining a pool of water, which must be done by acquiring three machine tools. All the parts are acquired in rooms adjacent the bunker where it is located. The parts are acquired as follows: #The player needs to first turn on the power. A small pipe will spawn in front of where the web was in the pool of water after all the zombies are killed underwater in the power room. #A valve wheel will be located somewhere in the underwater tunnels near Mule Kick. #The last part is found in the room with the cocooned zombies. The player must knife the cocoons, to which one of them will drop a pressure gauge. The cocoon which holds this part is randomized every game. The player will then be able to go back to the Pack-a-Punch chamber to fix the pumps, which will drain the water around the machine, thus allowing usage. Gorod Krovi The Pack-a-Punch machine is on the ground level of the Hatchery, a building separate from the rest of the map accessible by riding a Dragon from one of the loading platforms in the Dragon Command Center, Tank Factory, or Supply Depot. Before the player can call the Dragon to ride to Pack-A-Punch, they must collect three Network Circuits from the Drop Pods. Zombies will randomly drop Code Cylinders (similarly to the Tram Fuses on Der Eisendrache) corresponding to one of the three loading platform locations, which the player can use to activate a Groph Module, sending a Drop Pod to a random location. The pod will have a green beacon in the sky similar to the Mystery Box to help locate it. Zombies will continually attack the Drop Pod, even during round transitions, reducing the condition from green to yellow to red until the Pod is destroyed, causing the player to wait for another Code Cylinder. If the player protects the pod, it will open, revealing a Network Circuit. Repeat the process for all three Code Cylinders and deposit the Network Circuits in a fuse box in the Operations Bunker. All three loading platforms will be permanently active, and the Dragon can be called to any of them for 500 points. Hold the "use" button to climb onto the Dragon's saddle, where a cutscene will play of the Dragon flying to the Hatchery and the saddle launching you off its back and into the building similar to the Wundersphere. It is important to note there is only one Dragon that can be ridden to Pack-a-Punch, so the player cannot call one to each loading platform. If the player continues to call in Drop Pods after the Pack-a-Punch is already open, they will provide drops (such as Max Ammo or Insta-Kill) rather than Network Circuits. Also of note is the ability of the Dragon Wings Easter Egg item to enable the player to instantly teleport to the Hatchery free of charge by holding the "use" button on the red light poles next to the loading platforms, as well as giving the player 30% fire and explosive damage reduction. The item is obtainable by riding the Dragon from all three platforms as well as obtaining the Dragon Strike controller and the Gauntlet of Seigfried specialist weapon. The wings can be equipped by holding the "use" button on a mannequin wearing them on the third floor of the Department Store. The wings cannot be worn along with the Valkyrie or Russian Mangler helmets. Revelations The Pack-a-Punch Machine was original in the spawn room before being swallowed by a massive Apothicon creature. In order to retrieve it, the player must link all of the teleporters from each main location (Spawn, Mob of the Dead, Der Eisendrache and Verrückt) and then use one of them to teleport to Nacht der Untoten, where a computer like machine can be found upstairs. Once the big Apothicon monster flies in view of the machine, press the action button on the terminal, causing the monster to be zapped by four different Death Ray devices, causing it to freeze in place. Players can now enter the monster's belly, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine can be found. Before being able to access the machine, the player must shoot the machine out of the beast's heart, causing it to drop below it, now fully accessable. Infinite Warfare Zombies In Spaceland The Pack-a-Punch Machine returns in Zombies in Spaceland. It has recieved a complete overhaul in terms of appearance, now resembling a theatre projector. In order to access it, players must activate the portals in each of the four parks around the map and then travel through them. Doing this will lead them towards the center portal, which will lead them to the Pack-a-Punch Machine once all four are active. Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: World at War *'Wacker Packer' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - is for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (25 /Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *'Mein Shiny' (250 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (500 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. *'The Touch of Gott' (1000 Points) - is awarded for having 2 Pack-a-Punched weapons at once. Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Sacrificial Lamb' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for killing 6 zombies after getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched Crossbow bolt. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. *'Space Race' (45 /Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8, on the map Ascension. *'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for acquiring 3 Pack-A-Punched weapons at the same time on Moon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Shafted' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *'Awaken The Gazebo' (30 /Bronze Trophy )- In Buried, Pack-a-Punch a weapon in round 1 with no one using the Bank or Locker. *'FSIRT Against the Wall' (Bronze Trophy ) - In Buried, Purchase the LSAT off the wall and Pack-a-Punch it. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *'The Beginning of the End' (60 /Silver Trophy) - In Shadows of Evil, complete all Rituals. *'Packing Early' (90 /Secret Trophy) - In Shadows of Evil, complete the Pack-a-Punch ritual during wave 1 (last-gen only). *Pack-A-Punch-ectomy (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Revelations, recover the Pack-a-Punch machine from its abductor. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * Get Packed (Bronze Trophy ) - In Spaceland, Pack-A-Punch a weapon. Gallery Pack-a-Punch Machine Kino Der Toten BO.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Kino der Toten. Pack-A-Punch in Ascension CoD BO.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Ascension. Pack-a-Punch Call of the Dead.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of the Dead. Moonloadingscreen.png|Pack-a-Punch machine seen on Moon's loading screen, above the center of the left page. Pack-a-Punch Machine Town BOII.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Town. Pack-a-Punch Origins model BOII.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine on Origins with no Generators on. Pack-a-Punch Machine BOZ.png|The Pack-a-Punch Machine in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Ready to use Pack-a-Punch BOZ.png|Ready to use Pack-a-Punch in Black Ops Zombies. Pack a Punch Machine CoDO.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of Duty Online. Pack-a-Punch machine BO3.png|Pack-a-Punch machine in The Giant Shadows of Evil Pack-a-Punch BO3.png|The Shadows of Evil Pack-a-Punch Machine before the Pack-a-Punch ritual. Pack-a-Punch Shadows of Evil BO3.PNG|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Shadows of Evil after the ritual. Videos Blackops Zombies MOON Hacking the pack-a-punch|Hacking the machine on Moon. Trivia General *There is a picture with a "no symbol" (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) over a hand, indicating that one should be careful not to get their hand caught when putting their weapon into the machine. *On the top left of the machine, there are coffee stains. Only one stain is visible in TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Buried, due to the fact that a car battery is placed atop the machine. *In most maps, when a weapon is being Pack-a-Punched, a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *Above the machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *The weapon inside the machine will slowly retract back into the machine, meaning there is a limited time to collect the upgraded weapon. Call of Duty: World at War *In the Spanish, Polish, French, Italian and Czech versions, the names of the guns will remain the same after being Pack-a-Punched. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the Nintendo Wii version, the Pack-a-Punch Machine itself looks different since the machine consists of brighter colors. *On the Nintendo Wii version, after Pack-a-Punching a weapon, the gun's design is yellow and blue. It still retains the purple muzzle flash, but some weapons lack the strange firing sounds. *In Moon, the player can use the Hacker on the Pack-a-Punch machine. This will give the player 1000 points and temporarily close the gates around the machine. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Most future weapons can be put to the Pack-a-Punch machine with 2000 points after they have already been upgraded, which gives it a new attachment (and removes previously existing). Players must note that the Pack-a-Punch does not replenish ammunition for future weapons that are already Pack-a-Punched. **The price for the subsequent upgrades is shown as 5000 instead of 2000. *In Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise and Buried, the Pack-a-Punch machine now sits on top of a table with three legs, the missing leg being replaced by a brick. In addition, a battery sits on top to the left, providing power to the machine. *Much like Perk-a-Cola machines, the Pack-a-Punch can be deactivated with an EMP grenade, causing the current weapon to be lost inside. **It will turn back on right after deactivating. *In Mob of the Dead and Cell Block, the Pack-a-Punch machine and the Perk-a-Cola machines have a strange static effect on them. In addition, their colors are dull and their jingles are simply chimes. *Brutus cannot disable the Pack-a-Punch machine, unlike Perk-a-Cola machines. *Russman adores the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and, sympathetically, calls it an "Angel Machine". Call of Duty: Black Ops III * According to a quote by Richtofen on the level "The Giant", the Pack-A-Punch machine was created by a blacksmith in the old west. *The "Blast Furnace" upgrade (which is acquired by "re-Pack-a-Punching" a weapon at a random chance) is a reference to the developers, The Blast Furnace. *Pack-a-Punched weapons sound very different compared to previous maps; they are noticeably lower-pitched with a pulsating sound. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Utilities